


More than Friends

by SyoshoHiataki



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Blowjobs, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Grinding, Guys it gets dirty, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealousy, Lance is a tease, Love thy sin, M/M, Makeouts, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Shiro is a tease, Them/They pronouns for Pidge, Too Many Kinks to List, Voice Kink, Will add tags as I go, Writing Prompt, shance, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyoshoHiataki/pseuds/SyoshoHiataki
Summary: Writing Prompt for Shance. Let these two be happy goddamnit. Writing prompt founds here\https://confessionsofasmutwriter.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-promptWill be adding tags as I go but here is a quick summary of the whole fic:Lance gets teased, Shiro gets teased, blue balls happen and then the grand slam.





	1. Bite Me

Lance was tired but in a good way. He had just spent a good couple of hours working out in the castle’s gym, or at least the Altean version of it. He would have used the training room but last he had heard, Keith and Shiro had been sparring. Now all Lance wanted to do was take a shower and maybe take a nap before group meditation later on that afternoon.

Only on his way to the showers he ran across Shiro. The taller male gave him a smile. “Hey Lance.”

Lance smiled back at his commanding officer. “What's up Shiro?”

“Just got done training with Keith. Now just informing everyone that group meditation is still tonight and it is mandatory.”

Here Lance gave a playful groan. “Fiinneee I guess I'll go. Where at?”

The older man chuckled at his teammate’s pout. “The training room. It will be before dinner so don't worry on the time.”

Blue eyes twinkled with mirth. “Hunk will enjoy that.”

“That he will. I'm off to go hunt down Pidge and make sure they are there this time.” said Shiro, eyes showing amusement.

At this Lance snorted. Pidge was rarely pulled from a project they were working on. If they all weren't out fighting Galra, Pidge was in the lab working on something. Lance kept away from the tiny Paladin for whenever the word Science came from them, everyone ran. Allura didn't understand until one day. Coran still cried at the memory.

But for now Lance just shook his head and left Shiro to do his thing. He had a shower calling his name. Who knows, group meditation might be fun….

~~~~

Lance lied. Group meditation was a fucking disaster. To be fair, it was not Lance’s fault. He was down for trying group meditation and what not. It was Keith who really wasn't all that keen on trying. Especially when Allura suggested they work on clearing the air of any tension. That was when accusations started flying and left everyone a mess. Lance had been surprisingly quiet during it all, listening to snipes and insults get hurled through the air as his team began to yell. Shiro attempted to keep the peace but kept getting barrelled over by either Keith or Pidge. For someone so small they had a hell of a lot of rage. 

The straw that broke the camel's back was when Keith finally dragged Lance into it by claiming that Lance was their weak link. Even Hunk did better to the Red Paladin. Lance snarled and had lashed out to the point where everyone else had gone quiet. The two bickered and fought to the point it was about to get physical. It was then Shiro finally stepped in.

“Alright that is enough!” shouted the man.

Keith sneered and folded his arms over his chest. Lance, on the other hand, was angry enough to turn to his leader.

“Oh fucking bite me Shiro!” 

Silence fell on the team, shock on everyone's faces. Even Keith had nothing to say at what Lance had done. For the Blur Paladin never really yelled at Shiro. Hell he really only yelled at Keith and now, he had done so to Shiro. The Black Paladin stared at him shock before narrowing his eyes.

Standing up, Shiro grabbed Lance by the arm and dragged him out of the room. Leaving everyone in shocked silence. Allura turned to Hunk, confusion showing through her surprise.

“What does bite me mean?”

~~~~

Lance tried to pull his arm away from the silent leader but failed for Shiro had grabbed him with his prosthetic arm. There was no breaking free of that unless he was a tech wizard and could hack the arm. Shiro dragged them deep into the castle, away from the others. He stopped them at one of the unused guest rooms and threw Lance inside. He followed the cursing teen and locked the door behind him. Lance glared at him before moving to sit on the bed; facing away from the fearless leader.

Shiro sighed, moving to sit next to his teammate. Lance didn't even flinch as the white haired man placed a hand on his shoulder. He did however jump when he felt a hand tug on his hair. Before Lance could even say a word, Shiro leaned in and bit him hard on the neck.

A surprised howl came from Lance, eyes growing wide at the feel of Shiro’s teeth digging into his skin. A whimper came from the Cuban when Shiro began to suck on the tan skin. Lance tried to pull away but froze at the growl that came from the bigger male.

Shiro gave another nip before he ghosted his lips up to Lance’s ear. Lance gulped, letting himself speak.

“S-Shiro? What the hell man?”

A deep chuckle came from behind Lance. “Well you did say to bite you.”

Lance froze before letting out a bark of laughter. Shiro soon joined in and then the two couldn't stop laughing….

~~~~

Later, Lance made his way to the kitchen to see what Hunk had made for dinner when he ran into Keith. The Red Paladin had the decency to look ashamed when he approached his teammate. 

“Look, um, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was out of line.”

Lance's jaw dropped before he gave a confused smirk. “Apology accepted and I'm sorry too. We both went kinda nuts.”

Keith gave a small chuckle. “Yeah.”

Looking at him, Keith gained a look of utter bafflement. “Dude what's on your neck?”

It was then Lance wanted to hunt down Shiro and hit him.


	2. Make Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who are wondering, the title of the story comes from a song with the same name. More than Friends by Inna. I swear to the gods that it is Lance's song to Shiro. It fits him very well guys.

It had been a weird few days for young Lance. He was still trying to make heads of why Shiro bit him. Was it because Lance said to or was it something else? Yeah Lance knew Shiro was hot. Hell half the Garrison back home wanted to get a piece of that ass and the Blue Paladin didn’t know what to think really. Groaning, Lance made his way to the training room to commandeer it for a little while. He had gotten help from Pidge to make it to where his phone could be hooked up to the audio link of the training room and the place made a very nice dance club if done right. It was how he got to relax for the most part. Lance really just wanted a moment to dance out his feelings with no one watching. He would have done it in his room but there really wasn’t a lot of space in the tiny guest bunk. 

So far, only Pidge and Hunk knew of their friend’s dance nights. Days. Time got a bit skewy in space. Lance nearly sighed in relief at the sight of the training room but then nearly choked on his spit as Shiro and Keith came walking out of the room. Stopping dead in his tracks, Lance stared at them. Well, more importantly, locked eyes with the Black Paladin. Keith spoke, breaking the small spell that had been cast over Lance.

“Hey, what’s up man?”

Shiro smiled, cocking an eyebrow in a way that said he knew something. Growing irritated, Lance cast a smirk back. Oh, just going to do some light training myself.”

That made both males raise eyebrows in surprise. Lance then had a thought. Revenge was a favorable dish he served quite often with his siblings. Now it was time for Shiro to get a taste. Lance let a slow sultry smile come across his face. “Well yeah. You guys aren’t the only ones who train. Just I go down a different route.”

Keith rolled his eyes before walking around Shiro and Lance. “Yeah well I am going to the showers to get cleaned up. You coming Shiro?”

Lance, who was thankfully not facing the Red Paladin, slowly licked his lips. He let his blue eyes trail down his CO before walking up to him. Shiro stiffened as Lance came to stand next to the taller male. He spoke loud enough for Keith to hear, “Oh don’t worry. He will.” then dropped his voice low enough for just Shiro, “for I will be the one to make him.”

Shiro turned red before turning his head to look at the now laughing Lance as he walked into the training room. Shiro narrowed his eyes as the door shut. He didn’t move from his spot, even though Keith looked at him with a very confounded look. Pulling on a predatory smirk, the Black Paladin shot out, “Go ahead Keith. I’ll catch up. Just want to double check that we didn’t leave anything on for Lance. Don’t want him to get injured.”

The Red Paladin simply shrugged. Those two were being weird and Keith wanted no part of it all. Shiro opened the door to the training room and saw Lance plugging his phone up to the center console of the room. He approached his team mate, watching as Lance fiddle with his phone. Soon, music began to subtly thump from the speakers. Shiro’s grey eyes hardened to steel at the sight of Lance slowly rolling his hips to the beat of the music. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder. A satisfied grin was tossed Shiro’s way, making him stop in his tracks. Lance began to move his body and dance, slowly turning around to face the now silent male. Blue eyes glinted, shoulders shrugged to allow the jacket to fall to the floor in a near silent thump. Lance commanded for the lights to change to his setting, dimming them and blinking more colors to give off a more club feel.

Shiro’s eyes widened and dilated at the sight of different colors flashing over the mocha skin. Lance arched his back, throwing his hands in the air. He clasped them together, allowing his shirt to ride up just enough to show off the waistband of his jeans. A soft rumble that could’ve been a growl came from Shiro, eyes tracking the smooth lines that made up Lance. Long legs, the dips of his hips, the curve of his neck. Lance slowly danced to him and gently nuzzled the older male’s ear.

Shiro’s hands flew up and gripped the slightly shorter male’s hips. A low chuckle came from the flirting teen. “So why are you not in the showers yet?”

A small shudder danced up Shiro’s spine. Grey eyes met blue and Shiro tightened his grip on his fellow teammate’s hips. He lowered his head to mouth directly over the fading bite mark. Lance looped his arms around Shiro’s neck, gyrating his hips in a circle. The front of his jeans brushed against Shiro’s, making them both ghost out a breath. Shiro pulled him flush against each other, showing Lance his growing attraction. Shiro brought his mouth up to nibble on Lance’s ear lobe.

“I thought you were supposed to make me cum?”

Lance whined, shifting at the feeling of Shiro shoving a leg between his own. Shiro himself began to grind his leg up with the beat of the music, fully enjoying the pants that were now coming from Lance’s mouth. Lance slid his hands down Shiro’s back to claw at it. Arching his back to the feeling of the nails going down his back over his shirt. A lust filled glint came into Lance’s eyes when one of Shiro’s hands trailed down to grasp at Lance’s ass. They both groaned at the feel of it, Lance arching into the touch.

They both pulled back to look at each other, still swaying to the beat of the music that was playing. Shiro’s gaze flittered to Lance’s lips before meeting the other’s eyes once more. Lance leaned in, pushing himself down to grind against the hard thigh that was still between his legs. But before the two could meet, the door to the training room opened and the lights to stop. They both jumped away from each other to see Allura standing there with a confused look. 

“There you are. What is that you were doing and what is making that noise?”

Lance spoke quickly, “Dancing. We were dancing and this is but one example of Earth music. Pidge helped me set it up so I can relax.”

Allura’s eyes sparkled. “Can you show me how to Earth dance then?!”

Shiro laughed as he turned to his friend with a smoldering smirk. “I don’t know about me but Lance can show you.”

Lance glared at him before shooting off his own smug look. He sashayed up to the princess, throwing an arm over her shoulder. Shiro gained a puzzled frown at the playful smirk. “Of course I can Allura.”

Here he lead her closer to the console so he could pick a new song. He looked back over his shoulder to Shiro, “Besides, you are one of the few that can make me swing these hips.”

Shiro’s jaw dropped as the innuendo went right over the princess’s head. Literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me guys...I have never really done a writing prompt so I'll update as I get things. I have a set schedule with my other stories so this one will be updated in a weird way.


	3. Fuck Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was hard to write because it could have gone a thousand different ways and I had to scrap it at least 20 times due to me trying to figure out how it should go. This was the best one I could get together without having the boys going to straight boning. I am trying to post pone that for as long as I can....It's going to be interesting.

Shiro was frustrated. Not in the normal “the Garla need to be stopped but how??” frustration but in a way that one would not expect from the kind man. He was seriously sexually frustrated because what he really wanted was Lance. Shiro had laid awake most nights, thinking on how he would slowly take the Blue Paladin apart. The little tease had been driving Shiro crazy for the past couple of weeks. The dance lessons with Allura had been amusing to watch at first. The princess had kept asking Lance questions to the point where no dancing occurred. But now, actual dancing was happening and it was torture to the Black Paladin to watch. Seeing the lithe form of Lance sway, gyrate and move in such a way really was going straight to Shiro’s libido.

It was driving him nuts. During lessons it seemed like Lance was asking Shiro to fuck him with his body language. The music did not help his cause either. Currently though, Shiro was in his room, trying in vain to ignore his growing hard on and debating on going to take a very cold shower. It was rather late but Shiro knew none of his team kept normal hours for the most part. Pidge was notorious for being awake at odd hours what with them working on some project or another. Hunk was good at sleeping throughout the night along side Lance and the Alteans. Keith slept like a soldier aka minimum but functional.

Shiro rarely slept due to his severe PTSD and now due to him being sexually frustrated to the point he swore his balls were the same color as Lance’s lion. The Leader of Voltron bit back a groan as a brief image of Lance fluttering into his mind. He needed to focus on taking down Zarcon and his Empire but quite difficult when all he really wanted to do was fuck Lance to the point where the Cuban forgot how to use his brain. Shiro swallowed a groan at the mental image of what he believed his teammate would look like in the throes of passion and lust.

The man felt a stirring in his pants causing him to look down at the sight of his erection straining against his sleep wear. This time a frustrated growl came from the soldier as he rolled over to his side in an attempt to ignore his erection. But all that was shot to hell when he heard a noise come from the room next to him. Shiro froze, hearing what sounded like a groan come from the room next to his which just so happened to be Lance’s room. The feeling of screaming into his pillow became strong for Shiro as another groan came from Lance’s room.

He had half a mind to go knock on his friend’s door to see if it was just a bad dream but the second he shifted to get up a whimper was heard with a very husky “Shiro.”

Freezing in his movements, grey eyes grew wide at the new sound of now registered sounds of Lance masturbating. This was a new experience for the man for he just sat there torn between being turned on to the point of pain and plain old embarrassment with a dash of pride. Shiro was so lost in his attempt to wrap his brain around what exactly was going on that he was unaware of his body moving closer to the wall until his ear was pressed against the cold metal.

Lance whimpered and moaned, barely speaking but Shiro could hear slick wet sounds and a lot of creaking coming from the bed. Shiro grasped his own hard on, feeling more blood rush down to his now becoming slightly painful erection. With slow movements, he slid his hand into his pants to grasp at it and let out a shaky breath. The black haired male gritted his teeth, slowly moving his hand up and down. Lance the began letting out soft cries much to the other’s pleasure.

“Shiro...ah...more…”

Said male silently snarled, wondering what Lance wanted more of. 

Shiro moved to press his forehead against the wall, still able to hear the delectable noise coming from the room on the other side. Hooking his thumbs onto his waistline, Shiro slid his pants down to release his hard on. It was red and leaking, twitching at every moan and whimper Lance let out. The Cuban male continued on with his sinful music.

Shiro grasped at himself again, issuing his own precum as lube to slide his hand up and down. He began to pant, feeling his body warm up with cry of his name.

“Shiro please….I ngh...I need you to fuck me...please Shiro. Fuck. Me.”

It took all of Shiro’s will power not to slam his metal hand into the wall and rip his way into the one next door. Instead Shiro just sped his hand up, thrusting into his fist the more he heard.

That was when Shiro decided to fight fire with fire. With a deep growl that would make him question where the fuck it came from, the Black Paladin began to speak.

“Lance. I can't wait to fuck you. God it will be so good to have you wide and open, begging for my cock.”

Shiro stopped, listening to the now silent Lance. After a few painful heartbeats, Lance let out a long groan and the slick sounds of flesh slapping increased. A slow grin overcame the older man’s face as the sound a increased in both speed and volume.

Letting out a dark chuckle, Shiro continued on, “Oh wouldn't that be a sight. You, on your hands and knees just begging to be filled. You would like that baby? Being stuffed full with my cock and cum.”

A low cry came from the younger male with a shattering breath.

That caused an eyebrow to go up. “Oh did my baby boy just cum without my permission? Well we are going to have to fix that won't we? For now though you are going to be punished by listening to me cum. Only I wish I was with you when I do.”

Here Shiro paused, listening to the faint pants that came from the room. Another chuckle came from him, speeding his hand up and throwing in some harder squeezes.

“God I wish I had your mouth on me instead of my hand. You would look so good with my thick heavy cock sitting on your tongue. Be a good way to shut you up.”

Lance whimpered through the wall, causing Shiro to increase his speed once more. “I can’t wait for that. The feeling of your tongue along my dick, the look of your face as you can’t get enough of my cum. Wouldn’t you like that? Knowing what it tastes like and that I will only give it to you sweetheart.”

Shiro growled out at the mental image of it all.He then heard Lance faintly through the wall. “Shiro please...I want it. I want all of it please...Please let me have it..”

“I want you to baby but you haven’t earned it yet.” Shiro grunted, feeling closer to his release.

That made Lance whine, “What do I have to do to earn it??? I want to be stuffed by you. Please….Fuck Me Shiro….I need it…”

With a stifled roar, Shiro came and let it splatter against the wall. He could feel his legs shake from the strain of being in one position for too long. Shiro had no idea how long he sat there but all he heard was Lance panting in the quiet, both dreaming of something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah....this has been fun


	4. Stop teasing me so much. It isn't fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets jealous. Club scene in space. Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got heavily inspired by Inna music and couldn't stop guys. Lance is a fucking cocktease lol

Shiro now knew what hell on Earth was, or well, hell above ground was. Allura had the grandest idea to gain information form the Galra, and that was seduction. Okay, that wasn’t it per say but according to Kolivan one of the more known Galra generals was going to be out in a very profitable position for the Rebellion. If they could get him to talk, that is. So of course Pidge joked that they didn’t have a female Galra to seduce the general. Kolivan then explained that this general's tasted ran on a more different course aka the guy likes dudes. Which led to Keith adamantly trying to find a less gross route due to him being half Garla. Allura looked directly at Lance and said, “Well there is another way.”

Now which lead to this current moment of listening to Coran and Allura trying to make Lance look like he was descended from Altea since he looked the closest to being an Altean. It of course worked due to Lance’s coloring and he could easily explain his background as his family came from some backwater planet and blah blah blah. Shiro, on the other hand, watched with a clenched jaw as tattoos were drawn onto Lance as Kolivan explained how to seduce a male Galra. It wasn’t until Lance began batting away Allura and Coran to glare at Kolivan. 

“Look, I have seduced people before okay? Not my first time. He is going to be in a club right?”

Kolivan’s eyes widened in surprise. “How?”

The look Lance gave him was full on deadpan. “He has time off yeah? I guarantee that he is going to try to get laid thus he is going to a club. You military boys aren’t that different from the ones back home. I’m going to go in there, all dolled up, flirt my ass off, get him drunk, get all that I can out of him then come back. Ta-fucking da.”

Hunk was the only one not shocked at Lance. Pidge looked at the other boy with a confused look. Hunk chuckled, “:Lance was the King of Sneaking out back at the Garrison. He managed to gain blackmail on just about everyone back home the same way. Pretty entertaining to watch not going to lie. Hell he managed to do it all in one night without getting caught or winding up in someone’s bed.”

Allura’s eyes brightened in the strangest way. “Oh so Lance is experienced at this?”

Lance laughed at he and Coran made their way out of the room. “It is called grifting. My sister is one of the best back home.”

Shiro had to ask, “What is grifting?”

“The art of hustling mixed with seduction. Olivia was taught by the great Sophie and thus taught me.” Lance called over his shoulder.

Pidge sucked in a breath to which Keith looked over at them. “What?”

Pidge’s amber eyes widened as they spoke in awe and shock.

“Sophie Deveraux is the greatest Grifter known to the circuit. Dad heard about her and her team through the grapevine. She is wanted in 16 different countries and had faked her death twice. She is amazing and I wonder how Lance’s sister knows her..”

All eyes followed Lance then as he left to go change….

~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro stood near the bathroom at the space club, eyes glued onto Lance’s form as he danced in the crowd. Allura (who had used her shapeshifting abilities to look completely different) was by the bar drinking….something. Shiro was afraid to even ask what it was. Coran and the others were on the ship watching their feeds. Shiro had been forced to cover up his scar, use temporary dye on his hair to make it a soft blue and managed to add some fake tattoos as well. His eyes locked onto his teammate on the dancefloor as he just danced to what passed as music.

Lance rolled his hips, sliding his hands up his body as the music thrummed into his bones. He had a few takers for dancing but they didn’t last long. It thankfully did not take long before a large clawed hand wrapped itself around his waist. Lance shot a glance to Shiro and seeing how the Black Paladin tensed up to the point Lance was seriously afraid that a vein would pop, Lance had an inkling on whose hand was on his waist. The Blue Paladin leaned back, feeling the very broad chest pressed up against him. He rolled his hips against those behind him, swaying his whole body to the beat. A brush of fur against his neck made him shiver as the Galra growled at his minor show of submission. 

Lance mentally grinned as he turned around to throw his arms around the taller being’s neck. He then mentally cringed at the look his target was giving him. Lance knew he was hot but Jesus this guy looked at Lance like the human held all the answers to what was in his pants. Steeling his backbone, Lance threw on his most charming and flirtatious smile. The Galra grinned as well as they continued to dance. It thankfully did not take long before the fluffy alien to direct them both to the bar. Lance watched as Allura moved to a better location on the bar, keeping an eye on the couple. He gave her the signal that the plan was still good as he turned back to the general. Drinks were placed in front of the two of them, neon colored liquid glowed in the glass.

Lance took it all in stride, though he was freaking out in his head. Blue eyes danced up the form of the general next to him as he slid his fingers down the glass in a sensual manner.

“So come here often big guy?”

The Galra chuckled, moving closer to the human. “Not much since I am busy most of the time.”

Lance gave a pout, moving to rest his upper body on the bar to pop his booty out. General’s eyes roamed down to take in the long legs that made up Lance. The yellow eyes shot back up when Lance started speaking again.

“Well that’s too bad. And here I thought I had found a new place actually worth my time.” the human said before taking a sip of his drink. He gave a sultry look over the rim of his glass, watching as the alien roamed his eyes over him.

“So, what is your name? I am L’van.”

The Galra leaned on the bar, facing his chest to the smaller male. “De’rivan. Pleasure. What brings you to this corner of the galaxy?”

Lance laughed, throwing his head back. Mostly to catch Shiro’s eye. The other human looked like he was about to burn the building to the floor in rage. Lance decided then and there to speed things along, hoping to keep his fearless leader from committing a murder spree.

“Well you see De’rivan, I left my own corner to try to find something,” here he paused to look up and down the other with a very seductive smirk, “a bit more exotic.”

De’rivan gave a low growl in his chest. “I do believe I can help you with that.”

It was then Lance felt the larger hand began to stroke up and down his side, gradually going lower with each swipe. Lance shifted, pulling away from the other. “Oh I bet but I don’t jump into bed with just anyone. Why don’t we have a few drinks and talk some more? I would like to know what exactly I am getting into,” the human paused with a smirk,” or more of what is getting into me.”

Yellow eyes widened before a very goofy looking smirk came across De’rivan’s face. “Oh now that sounds like fun.”

Lance smiled as the bartender was waved down….

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance waved to his “friend” as he made his way to the bathroom where Shiro was waiting. It had been about 5 drinks since Lance made contact and was already over this fucking mission. De’rivan was handsy and just as talkative. He also barely had any tolerance for what the bartender was giving them. Or well him. Lance had been playing the Galra since drink two aka whenever Lance distracted him he would pour some of his own drink into the other’s. Thus making him drink not only more but keep the human sober throughout the transaction. The blue eyed male had to keep himself from decking the alien as the mission continued. The general was also, quite frankly, dumb as a sack of bricks. By drink 3 Lance could ask him anything and he would get an honest answer. The Blue Paladin now knew waaaayyyyy to much information about Galra Empire Squad 33 in terms of bullshit shenanigans and who had the best lay. Granted it was worth learning such horrible (and blackmail worthy) information since by now De’rivan was telling Lance all sorts of critical information.

The general even had told him to “Keep it a secret. Lord Zarkon will use this to get Voltron!!” Idiot. Lance was also thankful he had been given an ear piece that recorded everything so Pidge and the others could filter out the drunken rambles. Lance had to thank him several times about his own ass. De’rivan was obessed with the fucking thing. Usually Lance would be flattered except it was not coming from the one he wanted.

Lance sighed in relieve at entering the bathrooms, glad to get away from the handsy drunk only to get dragged into a stall. Lance turned and nearly decked the person that grabbed him only to pause due to the person being Shiro. The Black Paladin reached out and grabbed the ear piece to turn it off, or at least mute it. 

“Shiro wha?” was all the Cuban managed to get out before Shiro kissed him. Hard.

A very manly squak came out of the shorter male as Shiro crowded him against the door of the stall. The older soldier growled at the sound of Lance moaning into the kiss. Shiro moved closer, pressing their chests together and wedging a leg between the other’s thighs. Lance’s hands flew up to grip at Shiro’s biceps, legs falling open to let Shiro get between them. Shiro nibbled at Lance’s lips, sucking on the bites. Lance couldn’t help the loud moan that he let out at the feel of teeth. They stopped for air and for Lance to whisper out, “What the fuck man?”

Shiro all but snarled, “You need to stop teasing me so much. It isn’t fair!”

He lowered his head to mouth at the dark neck, “Seeing you dance the way you have, licking those glasses. I can’t take much more. I am only human Lance.”

Lance stood there, shocked and so turned on he might blow his load all over the nice pants Coran squeezed him into.

The younger male pushed at SHiro till he was given some space in the small stall. Lance ran his hands up and down Shiro’s chest, appreciating the tiddies as much as he could. Looking up through his lashes, he gave a coy grin. “I am almost done. A few more drinks and then he should be hitting the ground if he isn’t passed out on the bar already. Then when we get back to the castle we can have fun there.”

Lance gave Shiro a wink and strolled out of the stall, turning on his ear piece just in time to hear Allura say that the target passed out from too many drinks….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada. Happy Holidays guys. Enjoy the night and please be safe for whatever holiday you are celebrating


	5. Do you like it when I touch you like that?

Lance sighed in relief as he watched the bouncers dragged his target out of the space bar. He thankfully got what he needed and now watched as Allura left the bar too, no doubt saying mission accomplished to the others. Lance slide out as well, sneaking past the drunk Galra and bouncers. He managed to get back to the ship, waiting on the others to meet up up with him. Allura showed up first followed by Shiro. The three of them quickly loaded up into the ship and (in basic terms) noped the fuck out back to the Castle.

The whole ride back was tense for two of the crew. Allura was thrilled to review the information, ready to not have this mission go to waste. Shiro and Lance, on the other hand, had enough sexual tension going on that it was almost palpable. Shiro also had a very hard time with trying not to touch Lance. The Cuban squirmed in his seat to the point Allura had to ask if he was okay. Thankfully he managed to say, “Sorry didn’t get the chance to use the bathroom.”

She looked confused but didn’t elaborate. They soon arrived at the castle and the princess quickly ran off to the main deck to review the information. Lance and Shiro told her they would meet up after they changed and cleaned up. Lance was mostly wanting to take a shower, feeling sleazy due to the very handsy Galra. Shiro wanted to shower and get the dye out of his hair. He was afraid the white patch would have a blue tint for a while. The two made their way to the communal showers, throwing side looks at each other. It was rather (un)surprising that the two began to run to the showers, laughter trailing them both. Lance dancing just out of Shiro’s grasp the entire way there.

Shiro finally caught him just as they entered the locker area of the showers. Lance grinned, blue eyes twinkling as he walked backwards to press up against the wall. Shiro smiled as well, moving to press a hand on either side of the younger male’s head. Blue eyes met grey and that was the end of it. Shiro leaned down to press their lips together, both letting out tiny gasps. Lance threw his arms around the broad shoulders, digging his fingers into the Black Paladin’s hair. Shiro dipped and grabbed Lance’s thighs, encouraging him to wrap his legs around the taller’s waist. Lance didn’t need any further encouragement. He jumped up just enough to do so, digging his heels into the lower back of Shiro.

Both let out moans/gasps at the feel of their erections brushing each other. Lance broke the kiss to tilt his head back, baring his throat to Shiro. Grey eyes darkened at the sight, taking in all the caramel skin on display. Ducking his head, the Japanese man began to mark up the skin. Lance cried out, legs tightening around Shiro’s waist. One of Shiro’s hands came up to run up and down the outside of one of Lance’s thighs. Shiro let go of the skin between his teeth to ghost up to an ear.

“Do you like it when I touch you like that?” he whispered, rolling his hips forward. 

Lance whined, one hand moving to try to grip against the metal of the wall he was pressed up against. The younger male panted, attempting to get air in his lungs since all of the blood in his body rushed to his dick. Blue eyes went wide when he felt himself get released. He barely managed to catch himself from going ass over tea kettle while Shiro brushed his hair up and tried to get his breath. Before Lance could ask “what the fresh fuck?” Pidge came around the corner.

“Oh good! I managed to catch you guys before the shower. I need a decent picture of Lance’s tattoos for future reference.” they said, not looking up from their tablet.

Lance swallowed, rubbing his neck in a vain attempt to cover the marks Shiro just gave him. The leader of Voltron was doing his best impression to look innocent while Pidge pulled up the camera function on the tablet. In all honesty, Shiro was beginning to believe God was cock blocking him. Lance went with Pidge but not before casting Shiro a wink and a new twist of his hips.

Pidge looked up once from the screen when both teens heard a screech of metal. “What was that?”

The laugh that came from their taller friend was enough for them to not really give a damn then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it is getting better and better guys I promise. They won't be blue balled forever I promise


	6. Want to head back to my place and have a little… fun?

Shiro sighed as he made his way down the hall. It had been a few days since the mission to the club, the mission that made Shiro want to cry in both rage and unfairness to it all. All he wanted to was spend a nice evening (night, day whatever) with Lance and that leads them both horizontal and a lot of sex. The Black Paladin frowned, thinking of everytime both Lance and himself have been effectively cockblocked by something or someone. It felt like God had it out for them and it was enough for the man. He seriously just wanted one good thing in his life and that good thing just so happened to be Lance. Come hell or fucking highwater Shiro was going to get that one good thing, somehow. He paused, looking up at the sound of the water running. It dawned on him that he was near the communal showers and he had a good guess who was there.

Moving quickly, Shiro entered the showers to see if his theory was correct. After making it past the lockers, the man stopped at the sight of Lance coming out of the shower stall with a towel slung around his hips. Lance looked up from where he was tightening the towel and froze at the sight of his friend. Both of them didn’t move, eyes locked onto each other. It felt like time had slowed to a crawl, Lance slowly licked his lips. Shiro’s eyes followed the movement; tracking the slight peek of the muscle. What Lance did next surprised the other man.

“Hey Shiro, what’s up?” he asked, nonchalantly.

The Leader of Voltron blinked, thrown off course so to speak. “Uh, not much. Just heard the showers going and wanted to make sure the Castle wasn’t possessed again.”

Lance laughed, shaking his head and letting some water fly from his hair. “No thankfully it was just little ole me.”

Shiro’s eyes darken just enough to send a chill up Lance’s spine. “Just you huh?”

Well damn son, two can play at this game. The Blue Paladin smile went somewhere between nice and predatory. He approached the other, rolling his hips enough to catch attention but not enough to get the towel to fall off. Shiro swallowed, mouth feeling dry. Grey eyes met blue as they stood close enough to feel each other’s heat. Lance let his eyes drop down and slowly crawl back up, making sweat break out on the taller man’s brow. “Soooo,” Lance started, walking around his friend. He looked over his shoulder to give a sultry smirk, “do you wanna head back to my place and have a little….fun?”

It felt like Shiro’s world both ended and recreated itself. He couldn’t nod fast enough. Lance chuckled and grabbed his robe to throw it over himself. The two didn’t even hesitate and broke out into a run towards Lance’s room. Thankfully, they didn’t encounter anyone else on their way or else they would have to explain why they had been running like loons. When they made it to the rooms, Shiro had grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his own. Lance had thrown him a confused look to which the taller male simply responded with, “It was closer.”

Lance shrugged, “Fair enough,” then undid the tie of his robe. 

Shiro’s mouth went dry at the sight of the Cuban disrobing in front of him. He slowly opened the robe and let it drop to the floor behind him. Then, with shaky hands, went to undo the towel that was still wrapped around his waist. Shiro came up, placing his flesh hand on Lance’s own. Blue eyes flickered up to meet Shiro’s gaze.

He smiled softly. “May I?”

The look of relief he got in return was enough to make the Black Paladin’s heart stutter. Shiro kept eye contact as he slowly untucked the towel and let it hit the metal floor with a soft noise. They two didn’t know who moved first but between one breath and the next, they were kissing. Lips met with a certainty that only those who truly lusted knew. It also let out the spark that had been brewing since that first bite. Lance’s hands shot out to grasp the other’s shoulders, fingernails digging through the fabric of Shiro’s shirt. Shiro in return reached out to grasp Lance’s hips. Shiro grunted once and that was when he swept his hands to wrap them around Lance’s thighs, causing the shorter man to jump up. Long legs wrapped around Shiro’s waist, bringing attention to the fact that Lance was naked and Shiro was not. 

Lance pulled back from the kiss, tugging at the other’s shirt with frantic tugs. “Off.”

Shiro walked them to the wall, pressing Lance up against it. It did not take long with their combined efforts for the shirt to go flying across the room. Lance ran his fingers down Shiro’s chest, eyes growing hooded. He bit his lower lip, tugging it as he smirked. Shiro raised an eyebrow. 

“See something you like Lance?” the older man asked, one hand coming up to cup the tan cheek of Lance’s face.

The purr Lance gave was enough to make Shiro shiver. One of Lance’s feet began to rub against the back of Shiro’s thighs. “Oh I see plenty. Which gives me the delima.”

He began to run his hands all over Shiro’s chest, dipping down to play with the hair on his navel and sliding the tips of his fingers under the hem of Shiro’s pants. “I don’t know what to play with first.”

Shiro answered for him by grinding his hips into Lance’s own. The groan they both let out echoed in the room. Shiro’s own grey eyes roamed down and caught onto the beauty that was Lance’s cock. “Oh I get that much baby. Why don’t we just, play for a moment?”

The back of Lance’s head met the wall with a thunk as hips continued to grind and thrust. Shiro took this chance to leave a trail of marks up the long neck. Lance’s fingernails left thick wakes on Shiro’s back at each bite. Lance leaned back farther against the wall as Shiro made his way down the bronze chest. Bites and sucks accompanied kisses and licks. Shiro was mapping out Lance’s body, figuring out what his (hopefully) lover liked and didn’t like. Lance had begun to try to undo Shiro’s pants. “Off. Off. I wanna suck your dick.”

Shiro let out a groan, biting deep on Lance’s clavicle. “Jesus Christ Lance you just can’t say shit like that.”

The Cuban let out a huff, letting his legs fall. “Uh, yes I can cause do you even know how long I have been wanting to do this?”

Shiro moved back to let the other fall to his knee, making quick work of the belt and the fly of Shiro’s pants. “I am guessing a while.”

Lance gave him a look and then dipped his hand into the pants to finally touch the one thing he had been wanting for a good long while. He slipped it out, eyes going wide at the sight before him. Shiro shifted on his feet, feeling slightly insecure for a hot minute but that quickly disappeared when Lance all but launched himself forward to taste. Shiro’s metal hand slammed against the wall, causing a good sized dent and making both males jump in shock at the noise. They both let out a laugh at how skittish they were but it was for a good reason. Lance quickly went back to take Shiro’s length into his mouth once again. Said man let out a hiss at the feel of Lance’s mouth; warmth and wetness encased him to the point it was near torture for him. Gasps of air and low mutters of curses came from Shiro as Lance continued to do what he had been dying to for quite some time now.

Lance sucked, licked, tasted and hell even nibbled when he felt like it. He loved the heavy feel of Shiro on his tongue, the salty taste of precum going down his throat. Lance had one hand pressed against Shiro’s hips while the other made its way down to grasp Lance’s own leaking dick. Shiro took his flesh hand and gripped tight to Lance’s brown locks, relishing in the softness of the other’s hair. Lance hummed, taking Shiro deeper in his mouth. The older male growled, moving to press harder as he felt an all familiar rush coiling in his gut.

“Lance, baby, I am about to-” he grunted out, watching as his cock disappeared behind swollen lips.

Lance pulled off with an obscene pop, free hand coming to work on Shiro’s erection. “Then come on then. I want it. Shiro please…”

Shiro let out a curse as Lance bent down to take him in his mouth once again. Lance hollowed out his cheeks, pressing his tongue against the vein on the underside of Shiro’s dick. Seemed that was the magic trick. Shiro’s grip tightened, both in Lance’s hair and against the wall. Both of them did not notice the long grooves Shiro had carved into the wall. Currently, all of Shiro’s attention was on the fact that Lance was drinking down as much cum as he could. Lance gently suckled his way off the dick, letting it fall limp from his mouth. He smiled up at the other man, licking his lips.

Shiro pulled him up to crash their lips together, not particularly caring where the other’s mouth just was. He pulled away, moving to go put Lance on the bed when there was a knock at the door. Both of them froze and with a quick glance at each other, scrambled for clothes. Shiro attempted to shove his very limp and over sensitive dick back into his pants while Lance moved to grab his robe, forgoing the towel he brought with him. There was another knock at the door, causing Shiro to call out, “One sec!”

Lance threw him his shirt and tightened his robe. Once both males were dressed, Shiro raced to the door to open it to reveal Keith. The Red Paladin gave him a very confused look.

Shiro leaned against the door frame, hoping to keep Lance out of sight. “Keith! Hey, what up?”

Keith continued to frown at him. “I was seeing if you were up to do some training. Everything okay?”

“Yes! Yeah everything’s fine. Why, why wouldn’t it be fine?” he asked, running a hand through his slightly sweaty hair. 

Keith narrowed his own grey eyes. “Because your shirt is inside out. And you seem to be breathing kind of hard?”

It was at that moment, Shiro knew he fucked up. He felt a new form of sweat form at his brow. “Well, you see. Um.”

The other male scowled. “Look, did you want to train with me or not?”

“I-” Shiro began but he could feel Lance’s eyes burning holes in his back. “Not today Keith. I am kind of busy.”

“Busy with what?” Keith all but demanded. He attempted to see behind Shiro by raising on his toes. “What are you doing in there?”

Shiro moved to try to block the Red Paladin’s view. “Nothing. Look, you said something about training?”

Keith gave him a stare then managed to swing under and around Shiro. The Black Paladin let out a curse and turned around to see Keith simply staring at a Lance who was sitting on the bed. The Blue Paladin gave a shy wave. “Sup.”

Keith continued to stare before whirling onto his friend. “Explain. Now.”

Lance spoke up from the bed. “Well, best thing to reword your question.”

Shiro face palmed as the hot head turned back to his opposite. “What?”

Lance gave him a blank stare. “Sweet Jesus you cannot be this ignorant.”

“Lance. Behave.” Shiro responded.

Keith’s eyes widened. “Oh god. You two...are you…”

He didn’t even finish his question. Just the sheepish look Lance had and the deep blush on Shiro’s face said it all. Keith turned and ran from the room. The other two Paladins paused and then Lance had to say, “Well, that could have gone better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has been a while. I got into a writing groove but for a different fic. I also have opened up knitting commissions on my tumblr and also started a new job. No rest for the wicked eh? I am going to try to focus more on this bad boy so let's get it on....maybe??


	7. Oh.. You’re in trouble now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which more smut happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Like, I have life and other fics that have taken up my time. Seriously trying to write smut on a prompt is rather difficult ya'll.

Lance let out a sigh at the sight of Shiro rubbing the back of his neck. The Leader of Voltron gave the other a look. “I’m sorry.”

Here Lance raised an eyebrow. “At what?”

Shiro gave him a sullen look. “Sorry about Keith?”

Lance leaned back on the bed, resting on his hands. “It’s not your fault on how he took it. Or his feelings.”

The taller male released his own sigh, moving to cover his eyes with his flesh hand. Lance fidgeted, before sitting up straight once more.

“I can leave you know? Give you a chance to talk to him?”

At this, Shiro raised his eyes up to the Cuban and gave him a very heated look. “No. Keith needs some space as well as time to process what the hell just happened. In the meantime,” Shiro slowly took off his shirt, “I have a few ideas what we can do.”

Lance went back to leaning on his hands, only this time he let his legs fall open. The robe slipped open, just enough to show a hint of thigh. “Like what?”

Shiro loomed over Lance before moving down to give him the hardest kiss the two of them had shared so far. The older man reached up and tangled his fingers in the dark hair of Lance to tug the younger one back to get on the bed. During which they didn’t break their kiss, instead it grew for Lance let out a whine at the feeling of having his hair pulled. When they did break the kiss, Shiro was in the cradle of Lance’s legs and said long legs were locked around the thighs of Shiro. They broke apart, the Japanese man leaning back to drink in the sight below. Lance laid there, robe slipping open and had a smirk on his face that begged for trouble. Shiro gently ground his hips into Lance’s, making the Blue Paladin moan.

The bigger male chuckled, grinning as he continued up his rhythm. “Hey, how you doing?”

Lance let his legs fall open more, planting his feet on the bed to get better friction.”You fucking tease.”

The Black Paladin chuckled, rolling his hips once more. “I’m only a tease if I don’t follow through babe. Though you knew that.”

Lance narrowed his eyes before shifting his legs high enough to lock around Shiro’s waist and then he rolled them so he was on top. Shiro’s eyes went wide in surprise and he made a shocked noise as his back hit the bed. Lance sat back, looking like a prince on his dias. The smirk on the sharpshooter’s face was enough to send a new rush of blood to Shiro’s cock. “Oh, you’re in trouble now.” 

Shiro didn’t even get a chance to respond thanks to Lance then rolling his hips at that right angle. Both of them moaned at the feeling of some very good friction. The taller male shifted, planting his feet flat on the bed to thrust up harder. Lance’s robe fell open thanks to the movement and the other man surged up, wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist. His lips and teeth latched onto one dusty nipple, causing a lovely noise to bubble out of the Cuban. 

Shiro released it, looking up at the slowly turning red face of his lover. “Come on babe. I know you wanna cum.”

Lance laughed. “You really think - oh fuck- that will work?”

The Black Paladin shrugged before rolling them both over and before the shorter male could say anything, Shiro thrusted. Hard. The two of them didn’t really talk after that since Lance was now clawing at the button of Shiro’s pants. “Off. Get these off.”

They managed to undo the button, get the zipper down and roll the pants down to mid thigh before Shiro slotted back between Lance’s thighs. Shiro grabbed both of Lance’s legs and pushed them together to throw them over one of his shoulders. The brunet let out a deep whine as the black haired man began to earnestly fuck his thighs. Lance whine once more at how slick his thighs were getting from the amount of precum coming from the two of them. Shiro himself groaned, a wild look coming into his eyes.

“Lance. Oh baby look at you.”

The Blue Paladin cried out at a particularly hard grind. “Shiro! Oh my gods, Shiro! Please!!”

A dark chuckle was heard over the sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Shiro placed a kiss on one of the long legs. “Please what baby?”

Lance had enough. He dug his fingernails into Shiro’s thighs, raking long red marks down the smooth flesh. He began to thrust back as much as he could given his position. Lance let out another deep whine and cried out, “Make me cum you fucker!!

He let go of one of Shiro’s thighs to reach up and grab onto the white patch of Shiro’s hair. He pulled forward, the man had to follow less he lost said hair and Lance got into his face. “You are going to make the both of us cum or so fucking help me not even the Galra will find you!!”

Shiro’s eyes widened and he began to move his hips faster as a new wave of heat flashed down his entire being. They both began to chase each other in the heat, trying as hard as they could to make the other cum first. It did not take long before Shiro’s hips begin to stutter and with a shout, he came all over Lance’s stomach. Lance threw his head back and came as well, some of his own cum shooting up and hit Shiro’s forearm and shoulder. 

Shiro let go of Lance’s legs and flopped on the other side of the worn out Paladin. They both tried to breathe, pants and chest heaving. Lance’s thighs were quaking and twitching. That got him to let out a weak giggle which caused Shiro to chuckle. They laid there, wondering what exactly they were going to go from there….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jazz hands - Tada??


End file.
